


A New Flower

by aidacaroti



Series: After the War [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Next Generation, Older Sibling, potter family fluff, protective james potter II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidacaroti/pseuds/aidacaroti
Summary: A new flower is born, and James knows he would do anything for this tiny little baby because he's the biggest and that's his job.Potter family fluff!





	A New Flower

Small pudgy hands, soft red skin, wriggly and fussy the baby whined in its cot. James stood on his tip-toes, his hands holding the top of the cot so he could better see the new addition.

She was dressed in yellow, and to James she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He knew he wasn’t that big, but in comparison to Lily he was huge.

“Jimmy?” His dad said, scooping him up, “why aren’t you in bed?”

“Wanted to watch Lily,” he said, Harry nodded knowingly and sat them both down in the rocking chair at the other side of the room. “Daddy I can’t see,” James whined. His dad just rubbed his back softly.

“We can hear.” And James could hear. He could hear her shaking breaths, her little sighs.

“She’s little,” James said eventually.

“So where you, so was Al.”

“Albie is still little,” James said firmly.

“I suppose he is, next to you,” Harry smiled.

“I’m the biggest.”

“You are.”

Little James stared at his new sister and he knew then that he would always protect her.

Little Lily would never get hurt as long as he was around. Because James was the biggest, and that was his job.

Something was special about her. In his young mind he thought of monsters and trolls that he could protect her from.

When he grew bigger that would change to protecting her from boys and bullies. Later than that even it would change to the knowledge that he would her die for her, and do it gladly. For he was the biggest and his job was to protect the newest little flower, and he would do it well and best.


End file.
